User talk:Jabberjay78
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Hunger Games Role Playing Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Kohl Cyphers page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Julian Espinoza (Talk) 17:51, August 4, 2011 Congratulations! You have earned the "Caffeinated" badge for making 100 edits in one day, and I wanted to congratulate you for that. (You are still a little far away from the Top 5, however, but that's beside the point.) You could be a fine addition to our wiki. JERealize 02:10, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Thank You! But um, actually I'm number 4 right now...but yeah I've got like less than half of the points you have! Skype Hey jabberjay, do you have skype? I do and I'm freinding all the people on this wiki who have skype (who I don't dislike) and I was wondering if you did have skype. Just in case you do my username is sashathomas10 and I can talk and chat Fantasyfilm99 07:52, September 1, 2011 (UTC) About the background... Sorry, but Steamygoreng had chosen this background, and I can't do anything about that... JERealize 23:50, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Your games BTW, which district did you want my tributes to come from. So then I know which tributes to write up first Fantasyfilm99 06:42, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks so much!!! thats fine Fall Sky is actually D7 thanks again Movies and Popcorn 21:58, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Thats fine Movies and Popcorn 02:23, September 14, 2011 (UTC) RE: Email Hey Jabberjay, you can post your email on my talkpage if you want. Just as soon as I see it and remember it, I'll delete it and then only I will know. How does that sound? Fantasyfilm99 07:24, September 18, 2011 (UTC) My email Hey JJ. I sent you an email giving you my address. Go check it out Fantasyfilm99 15:34, September 18, 2011 (UTC) DIsrtict 1 games THEY HAVE BEGUN! Brony12 22:43, September 20, 2011 (UTC) signature 01:07, September 23, 2011 (UTC) like it? signature (i was the wiki contrib.) Brony12~ Who is this TDR97 that everyone keeps talking about? 01:08, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Im gonna enjoy it if one or both of u are killed during my user games-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|'Any 37 year old man who thinks he's a dragon slayer, belongs in a mental institution.']] 02:15, September 23, 2011 (UTC) How do you.....? Jabberjay, how do you make the box at the very bottom of your tribute pages? I.e. the one that has quick links to other tributes pages? I mean, Template:Jabberjay and Template:Kenzen. The Masked Woman Knows all secrets 17:10, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Thankyou for doing that! The Masked Woman Knows all secrets 09:32, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Hi Jabberjay78, My name is Renee7 and I am currently reaping for tributes for my first games, you have posted tributes for it allready but could I please use Sapphire Moon, Vanilla Cream, Viper Bloodworth, Neon Nightshade, Kohl Cyphers and Diamond Cyphers for my games Renee7's First annual Hunger Games. Thanks Renee7 00:32, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Hi again JayJay, Its me Renee7 again could I please use Flovia Slash as a tribute in my games please? Renee7 08:52, September 30, 2011 (UTC) My New games Hey, i thought you might like joining my games. There for half mutts and mutts heres the link, you dont have to join though. Movies and Popcorn 18:11, September 30, 2011 (UTC) http://thehungergamesrp.wikia.com/wiki/The_Unknown_Hunger_Games_%28district_14%29 HOW DO YOU MAKE THE AWESOME BANNERS?!?! sorry, I should turn off the caps lock, but I was looking at yours just now and I thought it was REALLY COOL! :D Clove1001 Hey JJ, could you please put my 2 new tribbyz on that 'people who won't ally with the Careers' thingy? Thanks Clovie Hey, I was wondering if you could do a lunaii or two for me, let me know JayJay--'Kenzen11 - Blog - Talk' 03:46, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, and Ryley and Pearson ARE from career districts OK, sorry, but thanx 4 adding her and I WOULD LOVE TO HAVE HER AS A VICTOR!!! :D Clovie Please write back Very cool. Thanks :) It's OK, I just don't like profanity on the site, especially not y'know.... clovie !!!!!!!! What a JERK!!!!!! Hatehatehatehim!! You're awesome, don't let it bother you Clovie